During this past year DC PFAP has made substantial progress in the following areas 1. The DC Cohort data base has over 4000 patients enrolled. The program will be enrolling at all sites by the end of the calendar year. Data analysts are looking at merged data. Publications are expected this year for the initial characterization of the first group of enrollees. This data base will provide unique, real time granularity for the city HIV population. Discussions are undersway to use these data in conjunction with AIDSVU. 2. The prevention protocols have exceeded expectations in terms of enrolling African American men and women in studies to assess their risk behavior. Based on superior enrollment and retention of subjects, the DC investigators have been invited to participate In PREP studies to be launched in 2013. 3. The HPTN test and treat protocol is actively enrolling at DC sites. 4. The HCV program has two active interventional studies: the Bright study for bocepravir-interferon-ribavirin for HIV/HCV co-infected patients, and the SPARE study with GS 7977 plus ribavirin. The latter study is fully enrolled. Data presentations are expected fourth quarter 2012 and first quarter 2013. Additional studies on mono and co-infected studies will be launched in fourth quarter 2012 and first quarter 2013. The goal is to develop interferon free regimens with the minimal number of pills and the minimal time needed for successful outcome. There are also natural history studies underway. To date the community based partners have been enthusiastic partners and the patients have been reliable, adherent protocol subjects. There has been a high acceptance of post therapy liver biopsies. 5. The mental health program has launched studies at Family Medicine investigating optimal ways to assess depression in minority communities. This assessment tool will be useful for determining what interventions are useful to improve adherence with HIV and HCV therapeutics. 6. Neurocognitive Studies. A multidisclinplinary group including investigators from NINDS, NIMH, NIAID and CC are developing strategies to form a cohort of patients with a range of cognitive abilities who can be followed and intensively studied prospectively. Two studies are expected to be launched in fourth quarter 2012. These studies will use NIH intramural imaging facilities and NINDS flow and virology facilities to characterize this patient population much more intensively than extramural studies are currently doing. This project is fulfilling all of its missions ahead of schedule. The program is working effectively with the DC Center for AIDS Research and with community and academic partners to build a strong AIDS research network in DC.